


pride

by SolidStateScouter



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, this is gay. I'm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolidStateScouter/pseuds/SolidStateScouter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is just minding her own business when she hears 410 mocking her in the distance. Her pride injured, she leaps to her own defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pride

"Luci-nee," whines Leviathan, poking her elder sister in the side. "Asmodeus won't share her toy with me." The youngest of the demons sticks out her tongue, hugging her plushie close.

Lucifer rubs her temples and looks over at her. "Asmodeus," she starts, "You better share with the others. It's not fair if you get to play with it the entire time." Levithan grins triumphantly, and Asmodeus slams her hands against the ground angrily.

"No! This isn't fair! It's mine! I don't have to share it with everyone!" she wails, pulling it to her chest.

"Stop whining and share it with her. You can play together," Satan snaps, and Lucifer sighs. Her sisters were rambunctious, too rambunctious for her to deal with at the moment. Her head hurt.

Lucifer stands up and brushes off her skirt. "Belphegor. I'm going outside. You're in charge." The younger demon nods as her elder sister exits the room.

Once in the hallway, Lucifer takes a deep breath. Maybe Ronove-sama will have tea ready, or something. Before she can move, she hears an unmistakable voice in the distance.

410.

"Nihihi, well... I'm Lucifer, eldest of the Seven Sisters of Purgatory, nyeh! Remember that time I got my ass kicked by furniture and all my little sisters had to save me? I sure do! Nihihihi!" Her voice changes to a near perfect impersonation of Lucifer's own. After she finishes, Beatrice-sama's laugh echoes throughout the hall.

A furious blush spreads over Lucifer's face. How dare she mock me like that. Rage clouds her thoughts, and before she can think otherwise, Lucifer bursts into the room. Chiester 410 is standing near the tea table. Beatrice-sama and Battler are sitting at the table. Battler looks vaguely confused.

At the sight of Lucifer, Beatrice laughs louder, leaning back in her chair. Lucifer's scowl grows. Chiester 410 just grins widely, giggling. Lucifer lifts her arm and points at her, shaking with rage as she tries to come up with a comeback. "You – fuck you!"

"Fuck you too, nyeh!" 410 snaps back, still imitating her. Her grin doesn't leave her face. Beatrice is still laughing. Battler just stares at them blankly, still sipping at his tea. Lucifer is about to snap back before she manages to regain control of herself.

She spends a few moments silently glaring at 410, before taking a deep breath. The rabbit looks just as smug as ever, arms crossed confidently. "What's wrong, Lucifer? Nihihihi~!"

Lucifer looks her directly in the eyes, still scowling. Then, she quickly brings her hand up to her forehead in a mocking salute. "Chiester 410 at your service," she growls, trying to imitate the rabbit as best she can. "From sobbing all over witches, to shutting down mid-fight, to failing to kill stationary targets, we do it all, nyeh!"

There's a moment of stunned silence, that's quickly broken by Beatrice's hysterical laughter. 410's grin falters for just a second, but she quickly regains her bravado. "Oh, you really want to do this, Lucifer?"

To that, Lucifer responds by flipping her off.

Chiester 410 grins, returning to her imitation of Lucifer. "Remember that time my sisters got killed by humans? And remember how Beatrice had to call in the beautiful, dashing Chiester 410? And, uh, her sidekick, I guess. And remember how they fixed everything me and my sisters fucked up? I'm so grateful! They did things way better than we ever could have!"

Lucifer has to resist the urge to punch her in the face. "Beautiful? Hardly." Well, that's debatable, but she has to keep up appearances. She opens her mouth to say something, but no words come to mind. Just anger. "... Fuck you."

"Nihihi~! Well, if you insist - " 410 snickers and tugs at her collar.

"OH MY GOD, SHUT UP, " Lucifer snaps, a blush spreading over her cheeks. "I SWEAR, I WILL FUCKING GOUGE YOU - "

410 giggles again. "How indecent, nyeh! Talking about these things in front of Beatrice-sama and her guest!" The witch in question hasn't stopped laughing since the beginning of their argument. Battler has just been enjoying the show.

Lucifer pulls at her hair, shaking with rage. "You – you..." Calm down, she reminds herself, taking a deep breath. She glares at 410, but no clever retorts come to mind. She doesn't know how else to mock her. "... This isn't over, Chiester!" The stake raises her hand and jabs a finger at 410 threateningly.

"Oh, really? Nihihi - " the rabbit starts to laugh, but Lucifer steps forward and flicks her forehead. She squeaks in surprise and takes a step back, staring at Lucifer incredulously. "You just - "

Lucifer flicks her again, grinning. "Look at me, I'm Chiester 410! I'm an annoying, obnoxious asshole! Nihihi~!" The rabbit grins mischieviously and flicks her in return. The demon twitches angrily, but maintains her grin.

"And look at me! I'm Lucifer and I'm hot shit! Wah, wah, I need my little sisters to save my stupid ass all the time, nyeh!" 410 takes another step forward and sticks her tongue out at Lucifer. They're close enough that it almost touches her.

Their eyes meet, and Lucifer takes a small step back. There's an awkward silence for a moment. Beatrice's laughter slowly subsides into short, wheezing gasps. Lucifer swallows nervously. 410 doesn't back down. Her expression hasn't even changed from her usual smug grin.  
  
Lucifer raises her hand and flicks the rabbit in the forehead. Then, she turns around quickly, her blush deepening. "Ha, so you admit defeat, nyeh? Nihihi!" 410 laughs triumphantly. The demon just grumbles an illegible response and slams the door behind her.

She slumps against the wall and slides to the floor with a sigh. What a mess. Lucifer hears small talk from outside – nothing interesting, really. Just Beatrice and Battler bickering.

There's the sound of footsteps, and then the door opens. 410 steps into the hall, stopping when she sees Lucifer. Her grin falters for just a second, before returning to normal. "Hey, Luci! What're you doing down there, nyeh?"

"What – Luci?" The demon quickly stands up, brushing off her skirt. She should at least try to stay composed. "Nothing. Did Beatrice-sama kick you out?"

410 shakes her head. "Nah! I just wanted to come out to talk with you! Nihihi."

Lucifer stares at her for a moment. She's teasing her again. A faint blush rises to Lucifer's cheeks and she looks away. "Well, uh. I should go check up on my sisters. I need to make sure that they haven't, uh. Done anything stupid.."

The rabbit nods and crosses her arms. She's still wearing that shit-eating grin. "I can help! I'm great with kids! From babysitting to being your opponent in an online game, I do it all, nyeh!"

"...I doubt that."

"Oh, come on! At least give me a chance. I might surprise you, nyeh!" 410 pats Lucifer's back and the demon suppresses a groan.

"Well. I guess," she mutters, after a moment of hesitation.

410 claps her hands together and giggles. "I won't disappoint!" The rabbit reaches forward and takes Lucifer by the hand. "Come on, let's go! Nihihi!"

"Wh – what are you doing?" Lucifer shrieks, flustered. 410 just grins at her. It's the most genuine grin Lucifer's seen on her face.

"Just holding your hand, nyeh! Is that a problem?" 410 says innocently, walking towards the door.

"Well – I – " Lucifer stutters, blushing. She doesn't know how to respond to that. It's not like she's not enjoying this. 410's hand is warm. The rabbit is about to open the door when Lucifer interrupts her. "Wait."

"Hm? What is it?"

Lucifer looks away and runs her free hand over her neck. "Uh, well. Belphegor probably has everything under control... I don't think she needs our help... So, uh."

"So? Are you saying we're free to do whatever?" 410 sounds overly smug about that.

"Yes," Lucifer grumbles, looking back up at 410. She's still grinning. "We can do whatever."

"Sounds good to me! Nihihi!" 410 steps back from the door, but doesn't let go of Lucifer's hand. "Whaddya wanna do, then?"

Lucifer swallows nervously. "Well. I guess we could just talk." 410 snickers and opens another door.

"Sounds good to me, nyeh."

**Author's Note:**

> GODDAMMIT THE HARDEST PART OF THIS WAS COMING UP WITH A TITLE. Goddamn bullshit placeholder title.


End file.
